


Terror

by Robron_emmerdale1



Category: Emmerdale, Second Fic - Fandom, Teenage Terror, character death - Fandom, share your opinion
Genre: Abuse, Court, Custody Battle, Friendship/Love, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale1/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale1
Summary: Aaron's teenage life





	1. Chapter 1

Robert and Victoria were sat at the bus stop when they saw him. Aaron. He was sprinting through the village, panicking. They both stared at him as he darted passed. Gordon's car flew around the corner at high speed. Gordon got out of his car and scanned the area.  
"AARON! AARON!" He roared.  
Cain and Adam came running towards Gordon.  
"What d'ya want?" Cain asked  
"Aaron."  
"Oi! While the courts make their decision about custody, he stays with Chas."  
Cain said.  
"I just want to talk to him."  
"Well, you can't."

Then Aaron went walking past them.  
"Aaron son!"  
Aaron stopped in his tracks and stared over.  
"You can't run away from me."  
"I thought I did" Aaron answered

Gordon laughed.  
"I'm your Dad, don't let them take you away from me!"  
Aaron didn't respond, he just kept walking.  
"AARON!" Gordon called. 

* * * * * 

Robert was sitting in the café with Victoria. Then Aaron walked in with Chas.  
"Bacon Buttie son?"  
Aaron shook his head and Chas sighed.  
"You have to eat Aaron. You have bearly eaten since court last week."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"Buttie..?"  
"Fine. But I'll eat it at the bus stop."  
Chas smiled, "That's my boy."

Aaron walked to the bus stop, with his sandwich. He looked at the food and his stomach turned. He threw it in the bin. 

"Oi cheeky, your Mum bought you that." Vic yelled  
"Keep your voice down, I've got a banging headache!"  
"Because your not eating properly."  
Aaron ignored her and got on the bus.  
Victoria couldn't help but worry for him. 

"Adam" she whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Aaron's not been eating and I-I'm worried because of the custody trial and his Dad chasing him.."  
"Me too.."  
"Really? So it's not just me being weird?"  
"No, no. I'm worried and all. He's struggling on the inside."  
"He has to stand up in court, doesn't he? And give descriptions of each parent and answer questions?"  
"Yeah. I don't know how he'd cope Vic."

Aaron butted in, "Talk to me about me, not behind my back and I'm fine."  
"Bro.. you don't look fine. You look as if you haven't slept in ages!" Adam mumbled. 

Aaron scoffed and got up and sat on the empty seat, two rows back.  
"I'm Robert. Vics brother-"  
"I know who you are. I'm Aaron."  
"And I know who you are."  
Their eyes locked.  
"I'd like us to be Mates" Robert said  
Aaron smiled  
"Aaron Mate, we're only looking out for you." Adam butted in  
Aaron got up the minute the bus stopped and walked off.

Robert got up and followed him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Please. If you want to be mates, don't start our friendship by asking me what every annoying person does."  
"Sorry. You do know Vic and Adam are just looking out for you.."  
"I know, Just, there are something's they just can't help with. Nobody can."  
"Try me..!"  
The bell for the first class rang.  
"Gotta go, see you around Sugden." Aaron mumbled, before disappearing into the crowd. Roberts heart skipped a beat.. 

* * * * * 

It was the next morning that Robert saw Aaron again. Robert was standing at the bus stop when Aaron arrived.  
A group of boys turned up and laughed to eachother. Ross, the leader of the group, stepped forward. "Aaron Mate.. Where's your Mum? I didn't think she'd still be here after been given a son like you.. Or did she already walk out.. AGAIN!?" He joked.  
Aaron didn't even look up to muse them, didn't have any smart comeback and didn't throw a punch. He just stood there.

Ross laughed and shouldered him as he walked passed and Aaron fell onto the ground. The group of boys chuckled and left. Aaron reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of Vodka.  
"Oi Sugden?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Up for skiving and getting drunk?"  
Robert nodded and followed him out of the village, until they reached an old dilapidated barn.

They took turns drinking. Each talking about stupid things. School. Music. Tv.  
Aaron felt uncomfortable when Robeft brought up Gordon..  
"Can we not talk about it, or the court case, please."  
"Where do you want to live? With Chas or Gordon?"  
"My mum. The further away from my Dad the better."

Aaron's phone rang. 'Mum' poped up.  
"Hello Mum"  
"Aaron, you skiving?"  
"I'll be home soon."  
"Once your safe.."  
"I am."

Aaron hung up.  
"I've gotta go, thanks for the company Robert, your a good mate"  
"No problem."  
Then Aaron was gone and Robert sat in the barn trying to figure out what he felt for Aaron. He liked him. But he wasn't gay, he's bi. But Aaron's not gay, right?

* * * * 

The court day came faster than expected and there Aaron stood in court, on the stand answering questions.  
"Your Mum walked out on you?"  
"Yes."  
"How'd you cope without her."  
"I didn't. I need my Mum. I love my Mum."  
The judge smiled.  
"How's your realstionship with her now?"  
"Great. She's great. Kind and loving."  
"And your Dad?"  
Aaron froze. What could he say? He looked over at Gordon, who gave him thst look, that 'or else' look.  
"Aaron?"  
"Sorry. Erm, good but not as good as mums and I"  
The judge smiled.  
"Have you ever been abused in anyway by either parent?"  
Aaron froze once again, if he opened up, then his Mum would win and he wouldn't have to go back to Gordon.  
"Aaron..?"  
"Yes. Y-yes I have."

Chas and Cain shared a glance. Zak and Lisa's jaws dropped and Adam was staring. 

"By?"  
"M-my.. my D-Dad"  
"What has Mr Livesy done?"  
Tears were pouring uncontrollably..  
"Aaron please, what has Mr Livesy done?"  
"R-rape.. m-my D-dad raped me."

Chas burst out in tears. Cain put a comforting hand on her back. 

"When?"  
"1st when I w-was 8. It Happened again when I was 10."  
The judge documented every detail down and asked, "Why only tell now?"  
"B-because I can't go back there, please don't send me back there!" Aaron cried. 

"Mr Gordon Livesy? Is this true?"  
"His Mum must've put him up to it."  
"HOW DARE YOU!?" Cain roared from the stand. Chas shushed him. 

"Court will resume tomorrow at 11am, I must take all accusations into account. Until then, Aaron stays with Chastity Dingle." The judges announced.  
Aaron sighed in relief. 

* * * * * 

"You should've told me Love." Chas mumbled, pulling Aaron into a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Oi, son, you've done nothing wrong, you hear me?"  
Aaron nodded. He couldn't bear court tomorrow.

* * * * * 

"Haven't seen Aaron, no?" Adam asked  
"No. Sorry"

Adam went searching the halls for his best mate. They hadn't spoken since yesterday. Aaron hasn't answered his calls or texts. "Where are you bro?" Adam mumbled to himself.

* * * * * 

Meanwhile, Aaron sat on the bathroom floor with a piece of glass, digging it into his arm. It was relieving pressure.  
Then the bathroom door swung open. Robert.  
"Aaron..!"  
"Rob.. I can explain-"  
"I'll get help-"  
"No, it's fine. I always do it. It's nothing."  
Robert sat beside him and sighed.  
"I heard about court. Vics been crying since" Robert muttered  
Aaron shook his head.  
"So, that's why you turned pale when I brought up your Dad?"  
Aaron nodded. 

They both missed their next few classes and just sat there on a dirty bathroom floor, talking.  
Before either of they could stop it, their lips crashed together. It lasted for ages. They melted into the kiss. When they delegated, they each gasped for air.  
Their eyes locked again, then the bathroom door opened. Adam.  
"Mate, I've been worried." He sighed  
"I better get off" Robert said, then he was gone. He hoped Chas got custody because then he'd get to spend a lot of time with Aaron. This was just the beginning of a wonderful story. 

Only time would tell. Court tomorrow would Change everything. 

TBC?


	2. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court day is here  
> Will it all go to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments on chapter 1
> 
> I hope to write a good few chapters today.

Aaron woke up to the sound of Chas' voice roaring up the stairs.  
"Coming!" He shouted

When he got down stairs, Chas had a full English on the table waiting for him.  
"How are you today, love?" Chas asked.  
"Fine thanks. You?"  
"Nervous."  
"No need Mum, you'll win."  
Chas smiled, "No matter what happens I need you to know, I'm sorry for leaving you with him, I'm never gonna leave you ever again, no matter what and I love you so much son." Her eyes were tearing up.  
"I love you too Mum and I don't blame you for what happened."  
"I still came believe he did that to you, his own son!"  
Chas pulled him into a tight hug and said, "Go check if Cains here yet, yeah?"  
Aaron nodded and made his way out to the Woolpack car park. 

When he got out there, his eyes scanned the car park. Cain wasn't here. Aaron turned to walk back when a voice stopped him in his tracks,  
"Don't open your mouth about it."  
Aaron turned to see Gordon glaring at him. A surge of panic came over him when Gordon stepped forward..

"Stay back.." Aaron muttered but Gordon kept coming towards him. Aaron turned and made his way back to the safety of his Mum. Suddenly, Aaron felt Gordon's hand on his wrist, pulling him towards him.  
"Stop!" Aaron yelled but Gordon kept pulling him, dragging him.  
Aaron was relieved to see Cain approaching but Cain didn't see his nephew and kept walking. 

"C-Cain." Aaron mumbled.  
Cain stopped in his tracks, but didn't look over at his nephew. Aaron went to scream, so Gordon quickly placed a hand over his mouth. Aaron couldn't call for help. He kicked his legs and threw his arms around, but to no avail. 

Aaron heard that familiar sound. Adam singing. Adam strolled outta the café with a bacon buttie in hand, whistling away.  
Adam dropped his food when a struggling Aaron caught his eye.  
"AARON BRO!" He roared, darting in the direction of his mate who was now tearing up.  
Then, Cain looked over and his jaw dropped at the sight. His poor nephew once again trapped by Gordon. Cain stomped over.  
"Oi!" He roared and swung for Gordon, hitting him in the centre of the face. Gordon stumbled back and he and Aaron fell to the ground. 

Adam surged forward and helped Aaron up, who was now gasping for air with tears pouring down his cheeks.  
"Get him inside." Cain mumbled. 

Adam took Aaron by the arm and they went inside, where Aaron was safe.  
Only then when they were safely in the back room did Adam notice Aaron seemed to be having a panic attack.  
"Bro.." he whispered. Aaron fell against the wall, sat down and pulled his knees into his chest, crying. 

The door connecting the bar opened. It was Robert, who was now looking quite conserned. "What happened?" He asked, running to Aaron and kneeling beside him. 

"G-Gordon was out there and h-he was dragging him w-with his hand over his mouth and.. and C-Cain decked him a-and told me to bring him in, then I noticed he was in a-a state.. I'll go get Chas.." Adam stuttered, then raced out the to the busy bar. 

"Breathe Aaron, yeah? Breathe.." Robert whispered.  
"I-I thought he.. thought he was.. g-gonna.." Aaron sobbed. Robert pulled Aaron into a hug.  
Chas came through the door and rushed to her son.  
"Okay baby?" She asked. Aaron nodded.

* * * * * 

Aaron took the stand once again.  
How would this go. He explained what his Dad tried to do earlier and how he felt.  
The judge sighed. She cleared her throat and said, "Aaron Livesy, I give you to the full custody of.. Chastity Dingle. You do Not need to have any sort of contact with Mr Livesy. Another court date will be held for the alligations of rape."  
All the Dingles ,Adam, Robert and Victoria jumped up in glee. 

* * * * *

Another court day was held three weeks after and Gordon was sent down for 18 years.  
Aaron was more than happy with Chas at the Woolpack now and Aaron, Adam, Victoria and Robert have grown very close.  
Robert has feelings for Aaron, but doesnt know if Aaron feels the same. They haven't talked about the kiss since but they both want to. 

Only time will tell. This is when the story of Robron begins, but when the White Family move to the village, will Robron survive through the sisters storm? 

TBC??


	3. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Robron  
> Will it survive through the storm that is the White Sisters?

Aaron, Robert , Vic and Adam have all grown very close. Victoria and Adam have been a couple for a month now and are really happy together.  
Robert and Aaron have feelings for eachother but won't admit it. 

Ross hasn't stopped bullying Aaron. But , He hasn't touched Aaron since Robert threw food over him last month but Aaron still revives dirty looks. Aaron was still frightened after his and Ross' conversation yesterday evening in the locker room..

~~"Livesy, Livesy, When was the last time we had a catch-up ey?" Ross said, pounding his fist above Aaron's head.  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders, he went to speak but no words came out.  
"I'll get you, when you won't expect it" Ross said, laughing, then he walked away~~

Robert promised to be there with Aaron to stop Ross. Aaron trusted Robert to stay faithful to his promise..

 

Aaron was pulled from his thoughts when Robert cleared his throat.  
"Hi Robert"  
"Aaron, I wanted to ask you.. if you'd.. if you'd wanna go.. to like see a movie.. with me tonight? Let's say 6pm?  
"Sure. It's a date then" Aaron said, not thinking about his words. After he heard himself, he put a hand over his mouth.  
"Yeah, yeah, if you want it to be." Robert muttered, smiling. Aaron nodded. 

* * * * * 

There Aaron and Robert sat, watching a movie, hand in hand.  
Robert and Aaron's eyes locked and they each smiled. 

After the movie they were disappointed to see that the heavens had opened. They rang a taxi, but the man said it would take 40 minutes so they had to walk in the rain. When they were walking a car going full speed drove into a puddle beside them, splashing it all over Robert.  
Aaron busts out laughing at the scene before his eyes but Robert wasn't impressed at all! Rober saw Aaron was laughing and frowned.

"It's not funny!" He cried  
"It kinda is!"  
"Aaron! I could get ill!"  
"Oh no..!" Aaron mocked  
Robert ran to Aaron and hugged him, sharing the dirty water from the puddle.  
Aaron stopped laughing and pushed Robert away  
"Robert! It's my favourite shirt!"  
"Oh.. so you wore your favourite shirt?"  
"Maybe.."  
Robert walked closer to him again and their lips crashed.  
They both pulled apart when they saw headlights coming over the hill. A blond girl driving, stopped beside them. 

"Want a lift?" She asked. Robert and Aaron agreed and got in. Robert in the front and Aaron in the back.  
"I'm Rebecca by the way." She smiled.  
"Robert and that's Aaron."  
"Lovely. You two locals?"  
"Emmerdale."  
"My family just moved a little outside the village. My sister and I start school there tomorrow."  
"Great, so I'll see you again."  
"Definitely. At least I'll have a friend.."  
"Yeah, need any help finding things, just give me a call." Robert said, taking her phone from the storage space in the car and typing in his number. 

Aaron felt sick. It was sick. Giving out his number on their 1st date.. 

When they reached the village, Aaron dove straight out of the car and into the Woolpack. Robert was in deep conversation with Rebecca, he didn't notice. 

* * * * * 

Next day next school, Robert and Rebecca were standing by the lockers chatting, when a brunette walked in.  
"Robert... Chrissie. Chrissie... Robert."  
Robert and Chrissie shook hands.  
"So he is as handsome as you said." Chrissie whispered and made Robert laugh. Three of them walked to class together without a care in the world..

* * * * * 

Meanwhile, Aaron was walking to class when he was pulled into a closet. A first came flying at his face. Ross. He'd got to him, as threatened.  
"Miss me much?" He joked. Aaron was frozen on the spot. What could he say?  
The punches kept coming until Aaron collapsed and Ross began kicking. Aaron must've broken a rib or two. Aaron was struggling to breathe.  
Where was Robert when he needed him.  
* * * * * 

The teacher was calling the attendance list,  
"Adam Barton?"  
"Here"  
"Finn Barton?"  
"Here."  
"Pete Barton?"  
"Here Sir."  
"Ross Barton?"  
Just then Ross walked through the door.  
"Here just in time." He said, winking.  
"Victoria Sugden?"  
"Yup."  
"Robert Sugden?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Aaron Livesy?"  
There was no reply.  
"Chrissie White?"  
"Yes"  
"Rebecca White?"  
"Here."

The classroom door, slowly opened. Aaron limped through, two black eyes, his nose bleeding and clenching his side. Everyone starred as he sat down.  
"Shit Ross!" Robert thought.  
He'd let Aaron down and now Aaron had to suffer the consequences. He said he'd be there but he wasn't. It was his fault Aaron was beaten this time because he threw the food over Ross. 

Aaron was gone out the classroom door before the bell finished ringing. He limped down the hall, Adam hot on his heals.  
"Bro, wait up." Adam called but Aaron kept going until he got outside. He sat on the grass with a groan. Adam sat beside him, concerned for his Mate. 

"Who did it?"  
"Doesn't m-matter."  
"Course it does! Look at you!"  
"What Am I gonna tell Cain if he asks ey? He'll think I'm weak, standing there frozen, too scared to hit back." Aaron sobbed. Adam instantly pulled him into a hug. 

* * * * * 

Robert searched the school for Aaron, but to no avail. Then he saw him. Standing by his locker, trying to clean himself up. He had blood all over his face.  
"Aaron.." Robert started but Aaron didn't even look.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry. I made a promise and I broke it. I'm so so sorry!" Robert whispered.  
"Gotta g-go." Aaron said, slamming his locker and leaving. Robert felt awful!

* * * * *  
When Aaron walked into the Woolpack his Mum gasped and Cain put down his pint and stared.  
"What happened love?" Chas asked, looking concerned  
"Am, I err.. ran into a pole.." Aaron lied.  
"Did the pole beat you up?" Cain joked  
"Something like t-that, yeah." Aaron whispered

* * * * * 

Robert and aaron hadn't spoken since. It's been a week..

* * * * *  
"Party at mine Friday night! EVERYONES INVITED ONCE YOU BRING BOOZE!" Adam exclaimed. The school cheered.  
This was gonna be fun.  
Aaron arrived at Adams early to help him. He was anxious, really anxious. 

The house soon filled up with schoolmates and ransoms. Adam was happy, once they supplied booze. 

Aaron was sat with Adam, Vic, Pete and Finn in the corner, when he saw Robert arrive, Rebecca and Chrissie by his side.  
"Please no.." Aaron mumbled. Robert and the White sisters came over to join their table.  
"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Victoria suggested and mostly everyone at the table agreed.  
"You start!" Adam said, pointing to Vic.  
"Okay. Robert, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to snog Rebecca."  
Robert nodded and grabbed Rebecca by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. People around the table cheered but Aaron couldn't even look.  
"Your turn now Rob." Adam mumbled  
"Am, Adam, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who do you love more Aaron or Vic?"  
"That's impossible. My girlfriend and my Best Mate.. nah, can't choose."  
"Okay. Your turn."  
"Aaron, Truth or dare?"  
"Not playing." He mumbled  
"Cmon Aaron bro!"  
"Come on Aaron!" Pete yelled  
"Find, fine." Aaron sighed  
"Truth or dare?" Adam asked  
"Truth."  
"If you could go anywhere in the whole world and only bring one person, where would it be and who would you bring?" Adam questioned  
"I don't know, I don't really have a place I love or have value in."  
"You must! Childhood?"  
Aaron froze and Adam realised what he'd brought up and apologised.  
"Id go to the beach with my Mum. Went just before she left." Aaron admitted  
"Aw bro, bring me somday?" Adam said, smiling and Aaron nodded.  
"Your turn" Vic said, nodding to Aaron  
"Pete, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who's your favourite brother?"  
"Finn."  
"Woah, don't take your time to think anyway mate." Adam laughed. 

"Rebecca, truth or dare?" Pete asked  
"Truth."  
"If you had to go off with one person at this table, who would it be?"  
"Robert."  
"What about you Robert?" Adam questioned  
"R-Rebecca."  
"Aw! It's sorted then. Go do it!" Pete shouted  
Robert looked at Rebecca who was looking very embarrassed.  
"Later maybe, yeah?" Robert said, winking.  
Aaron's heart was in a million pieces. 

The game continued for ages. Then everyone went off dancing. Whether Aaron stayed sitting. He hated that his childhood was stuck in his head now that Adam mentioned it. All the memories and thoughts came flooding back and he kept shaking his head to get rid of them, but they were there, stuck in his brain. 

He was brought back to reality when he felt Finns hand on his thigh. Aaron jumped up and pushed Finn away, who fell onto his back. Ross rushed over, helped Finn up and punched Aaron, sending him flying back. Once again, Ross kept the punches coming until he wa pulled away by Pete.  
"Why are you pushing my brother around?" Ross roared  
"It's my fault, I put my hand on his thigh and he reacted. Not his fault." Finn muttered.  
Ross stared Aaron down then walked away. 

"I'll get tissues." Vic whispered, then ran to the kitchen.  
Aaron was homdinh his bleeding nose when Robert walked through. Robert stared at Aaron, who was holding his hands under his nose, catching the blood. 

"What happened?" Robert asked, sitting beside him  
"Ross. Misunderstanding."  
"What About?"  
"Finn, feeling me up, I pushed him and Ross freaked."  
"Oh. Your okay though, yeah?"  
"Don't bother Robert."  
"What?"  
"Acting like you care-"  
"I do!"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
Aaron got up to leave, but Robert grabbed his arm,  
"Aaron, I care more than you know!"  
"Let go of me now."  
"No, I need you. Please. I'm sorry."  
Victoria walked over then, and handed Aaron tissues.  
"Aaron, please. Let's go talk."  
"No. I don't do talking."  
Next thing, he's gone. Blended into the crowd. Robert needed him. He has to get them back to how they were. Their feeling are put to the test when a day where everyone gets together turns to disaster and lives hang in the balance. But whose and how..?

TCB?


	4. Bad timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lives hang in balance.  
> It's only a matter of time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this. No happy ending I'm sorry.

Robert missed Aaron. He kept himself busy with The White Sisters though to keep his mind off Aaron. It never worked, he needed Aaron. 

Why did he agree to do this? There Robert was sitting with Rebecca, Chrissie and Lawrence in the Woolpack for a meal  
In Aaron's home! This wasn't gonna go well.. 

* * * * * 

"What a delightful young man you are. You keep my daughters happy, that's the main thing." Lawrence said, smiling.  
"Thank you.." Robert muttered. 

"Aaron, go get their orders please love, I just got to change the barrel." Chas asked  
"Isn't that Marlons job?" Aaron Moaned  
"Aaron! It wasn't a question, do it!"  
"Fine!" He grabbed a notepad and strolled to their table. He stood there waiting as the family stared at him.  
"I'll have the salad please." Rebecca smiled  
"Steak and chips." Lawrence stated.  
"Pie and chips, please Aaron.." Robert whispered  
"Chicken and mushroom pasta." Chrissie said, handing back her menu.  
Aaron scribbled things down then walked into the kitchen, giving marlon the paper. 

He sat down at the bar with a bag of crisps.  
"That dinner or breakfast? Robert laughed, standing at the bar. Aaron ignored him. Robert frowned.  
"Please don't ignore me, Aaron.You kinks his I feel about you." Robert mumbled. Aaron hesrs his phone bing so got it out. It was a message from Finn,

5.42pm | Finn~ 'Sorry about yesterday night I was drunk. Hope Ross wasn't too bad. Sorry again Aaron.' 

5.44pm | Aaron~ 'Its okay Finn, forget about it Mate.'

Robert pouted when he saw 'Finn' across Aaron's phone. A wave of jelousy swept over him.

"Aaron can we try again?" Robert asked  
"What?"  
"Us. Can we try again?"  
"No Rebecca?"  
"No!"  
"But the truth or dare-"  
"That was to get at you."  
"Oh"  
"So we on?"  
"We're on.."

Aaron nearly fell off his seat when he heard the screams.  
"MUM!?" He yelled, running through the back to be met by a man with a gun, who was holding his Mum by the hair.  
"Let her go.." Aaron shouted.  
"Get back in that bar and empty that till." The man demanded but Aaron shook his head.  
"Do it Aaron!" Chas whispered so Aaron nodded.  
The man let go of Chas and grabbed Aaron, putting the gun to his back, forcing him to walk into the bar. People gasped when they saw. Robert dropped his drink in shock. 

"I won't ask again! Open the till!" He roared, digging the gun into Aaron's back, causing him to groan in pain.  
"Okay, okay." Aaron muttered.  
The pub door swung open and Adam walked in, the burgalar panicked and accidentally pulled the trigger. Luckily the gun was pointing down and only got the back of Aaron's leg. 

Aaron collapsed onto the floor.  
"Aaron!" Robert gasped, trying to run to him, but the Burgalar pointed the gun at him. 

* * * * * 

Meanwhile, Ross was completing his dare from Rebecca to pull the electricy on the pub. He opened the electricity box and smirked when he saw all the wires.  
"Rebecca would love him after this" he thought 

* * * * *  
"Son, you okay?" Chad asked, now in tears.  
"I-I'm o-okay. Think it's just t-the back of my leg." Aaron whispered

"You, get me my money!" The man shouted at chas. Chas went straight to the till and spent a good 5 minutes emptying it. 

Victoria walked through the door and froze, "Whats going on..?"  
"Shut up and sit down. NOW!" The burgalar yelled, waving his gun around. 

Marlon peaked in and saw, creepily sneaked back to the kitchen and rang the police. Hopefully they'd come soon. 

Everyone was relieved to hear sirens in the distance.  
"WHO CALLED THEM!?" He shouted, waving his gun once again. 

Voices came from outside, the man aimed his gun at the door when it swung open. In walked Cain and Zak.  
"IS THAT OUR AARON?" Cain questioned  
"Yeah, its me. G-got shot in the leg." Aaron answered from the ground.  
"See, told you it was a gunshot!" Cain muttered  
"Was wondering why the police were coming over the hill at high speed.." Zak added  
"I need to get out of here.." the man started, he grabbed the bag of money off chas and zipped it up.  
"ITS THE POLICE, NOWS YOUR CHANCE TO COME OUT UNARMED.."

* * * * *

Ross picked up hid rocks and threw all 3 of the huge rocks at the at the electricity wires, causing them to spark and burn. 

* * * * *

All the lights in the Woolpack went off and people screamed.  
The burgalar panicked and pulled the trigger once again causing everyone to shriek.  
They stood in the dark, the room silent. Until Cain asked, "Everyone alright?"  
Most people answers yes but then Aaron coughed. Coughed blood.  
"N-not really. I-I've b.. been shot in the c-chest.." Aaron whispered  
"AARON!" Cain roared, rushing to his nephew.  
"My baby!" Chas wailed. 

The police bursts through then, with torches and grabbed the armed robber. Cain was handed a torch and the villigers gasped when he shinned it on Aaron who lid there, staring up at the roof with blood around him, blood pouring from his leg and a open wound on his chest.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Robert shouted.

"Aaron Mate, listen yeah? I need you to keep your eyes open okay?" Cain said, his eyes filling with tears. 

Robert ran behind thr bar and knelt beside him.  
"Aaron, it'll be okay. Please trust me yeah? It'll all be fine." Robert pleaded. 

Aaron's eyes slowly closed.. fading away to the sound of Roberts voice.  
"Aaron please! Please keep them beautiful bright eyes open! I need you to Aaron. I need you. Please. Aaron? Aaron? I love you. I love you and you must keep your eyes open, for me!" 

Aaron's eyes shut. Robert had tears flowing.  
"Aaron! Aaron no! Don't do this to me! AARON! OPEN YOUR EYES-" Robert cried, breaking down, cradling Aaron in his arms, rocking back and forth 

The ambulance arrived on scene, taking Aaron away. Chas in the back with him. The Dingle clan following.  
"You coming Sugden?" Cain asked  
"Yeah, yeah." Robert replied, jumping in his car. 

When they arrived the hospital, Robert ran through the halls looking for him.  
Then, he saw chas, kneeling on the ground, roaring crying. Lisa and Zak were hugging. Cain wondered over and covered his eyes and sobbed. 

Robert wondered over to the hospital window and saw him. Lying there, connected to loads of machines, a part of him broke when he heard that sound.  
His machines.  
A part of him died that day with Aaron, never would he forget him.. ever.. 

What'll happen when the village finds out Ross pulled the electricity wires..?  
TBC?


	5. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Aaron's death..

Robert was putting on his suit when the phone rang. It was Rebecca.   
"Hello?"  
"Rob, hi."  
"What do you want?"  
"Woah, grumpy much? I just wanted to make sure you were okay, loosing Aaron I mean. You two were great friends."  
"No, we weren't 'great friends'. It's better then that!"  
"Sorry. Calm down Robert, it's okay-"  
"How, how is it possibly be okay, he's.. hes.. GONE! AARON IS GONE!"   
Then Robert hung up..

* * * * * 

Ross had done some bad things in his time but by putting out the lights , he caused that man to pull the trigger. He was the cause of Aaron's death. His conscience has never been so bad. He can't sleep, eat or leave the house, but he had to go to the funeral. He had to clear his conscience. 

* * * * * 

Adam hadn't stopped crying, he hadn't done anything but. He still couldn't believe that Aaron was actually gone. He made his way out to the car. This was gonna be one of the worst days to come.

* * * * * 

At the Dingle house, they sat round the table in silence.   
"My baby b-boy.." chas started  
"Chas, please don't, I can't." Lisa muttered  
"But, the wires, they were smashed up! The trigger wouldn't have been pulled otherwise! So what I wanna know, is who pulled them and WHY!?" Cain roared   
"It's time.." Marlon whispered   
"No, no I can't put him into the ground.. I can't! He's my boy! My beautiful boy.." chas wailed 

* * * * * 

Next thing, their all sitting in the church.   
Robert was crying, along with mostly everyone at the church. 

After Zak said a few words, Chas stood.   
"I left you when you were 8, I get you back, then you're taken away from me. I need my little boy back with me because.. Becayse your the reason I get up every morning.. but now there's no need to make you breakie, walk you to the bus stop when your telling me to go away, nobody to nag and no one to hug.. Hod Aaron I love you so much and I want you back..!" She cried. 

Then Robert stood,   
"Aaron and I had something special, but I had to go and ruin it and I'll never ever forgive myself.. Aaron was the only one who saw.. the real me. I fell in love with him and now he's gone. After all he's been through.. then.. then.. he gets taken away and I need him. I can't live without you. I'm nothing without you Aaron.." he wailed and everyone stared. 

Ross stood,   
"I was always horrible to Aaron, but I knew he was a fighter and I never expected this. Believe me I wouldn't have beaten him all the time if I knew this.. this would happen. I'm.. im so so sorry. It's all my fault. All my fault. I'm so sorry. I pulled the electricity and caused the man to pull the trigger.. I'm sorry. Rebecca told me to and I did to impress her! I'll never ever, ever, forgive mysekf for any of it. I'm sorry.." he said, tears pouring. 

Chas ran at him and tackled him. Marlin pulled her off him.   
Cain strolled over, "Word outside after."  
Ross nodded. 

* * * * * 

They all stood alongside the grave watching as the coffin went down..  
"Aaron.." Robert whispered.  
"Son.." Chas whispered.  
"Sorry." Ross whispered. 

* * * * * 

When everyone left the graveyard, Robert fell to his knees and cried,   
"Aaron.. I need you.. need you to come back to me. Please. I'll never ever see Rebecca ever again! I Just need you! Just you.. always you.." had cried 

* * * * * 

In the Woolpack, Cain, Chas and Ross were having a chat.   
"So, you thought it would be funny?"  
"No, no, I wanted to impress Rebecca and she told me to do it.. and I did, for her."  
"So, you blame blondie?"  
"Yes, I do. I mean, I don't know."  
"Right, Barton.. it's okay, stop crying, yeah? I blame Blondie.."

Just then, Rebecca and Lawrence walked in. Chad darted over and smacked her hard across the face, then pushed her and Rebecca fell to the ground. Chas grabbed a pint of a table and threw it over her.   
"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Lawrence shouted  
"Think it's funny, ey? Telling Ross to cut the wires? AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME, YOU COW!" Chas screamed, her eyes filling with tears  
"Rebecca? Is this true?"  
Rebecca got up off the ground,   
"Yes.. yes it is. I was jelous and I.. I told Ross to pull the lights."  
"Jelous of what?"  
"HIM AND ROBERT!"  
"THERE IS NO HIM AND ROBERT!"  
"Are you blind? DO YOU SEE THE WAY THEY LOOK AT EACHOTHER?"  
"You shut it lady."  
"Why? Scared to realise your sons a cowardly puff!"  
Chas smacked her once again.   
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE HAS BEEN THROUGH! HE HAS BEEN ABANDONED, ABUSES BY HIS OWN DAD, BULLIED, BEATEN, AND HE CAME OUT THROUGH IT WITH ONLY A SCAR OR TWO SO YOU WATCH YOUR DISCUSTING LITTLE MOUTH!" Chad roared   
Lisa stood and pulled her away into the back room. 

The door swung open and Robert walked in.   
"Sugden, is it true?" Cain questioned   
"Is what true?"  
"You and our Aaron.."  
"Yeah, yeah it is. I loved him, love him"  
"So the great bride of Chucky had to go crazy jealous and do this!"  
"You did what?"  
"She asked Ross to pull the wires to get at you and Aaron."  
"You sick, twisted-"  
"You love me Robert, right? Now that he's gone, you have me.." Rebecca muttered  
"No"  
"So that's 10 grand gone for why?"  
"10 grand..? What d'ya..?" Robert asked   
"Nothing I mean nothing" Rebecca mumbled  
"DID YOU PAY FOR THAT GUY TO BREAK IN AND SHOOT AARON? YOU WANTED TO KILL HIM!" Cain shouted   
"No, no, I wanted him to shoot his leg, which he did, then afterwards I was gonna warn Aaron and tell him to keep away from my Robert. It wasn't supposed to end like this.." Rebecca whispered  
"YOU EVIL LITTLE-" Debbie roared, jumping forward with a bottle, smashing it over Rebecca's head.   
"Debbie.." Zak warned  
"No grandad, she deserves it and worse. Believe me when I say this, you've crossed the wrong family. Your new head so let me tell you, nobody messes with the Dingles and gets away with it! You'll be sorry..!" Debbie said, then pushed Rebecca out the door, Lawrence following. 

"You think their actually gonna get me?"  
"Yes, I don't think their letting this one go. It is the Dingles.."


	6. Revenge is sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dingles' revenge..

Chas still couldn't come to terms with Aaron's death. She could never forgive Rebecca for this, ever. She wanted her boy back.. needed him. 

Debbie missed him. His company in the garage, his smart mouth and him being annoying. How could she face the garage knowing Aaron isn't gonna be there. She can just pretend that he's late as he usually is, but this time, he isn't gonna stroll in, all apolagies. 

Cain was out for blood, nobody hurts a Dingle and gets away with it, no way. He wanted his nephew, he missed him..

Robert wasn't himself, not sleeping or eating. He couldn't do something without being reminded of Aaron. He'd never get to see those bright blue eyes, that changed Roberts mood, with a glance. Aaron was gone. 

Adam missed his best mate. They had made plans for the future. Business partners. But now, now he couldn't because Aaron was gone. Adam couldn't face the quad bike, the café, the garage or the pub. It was all Aaron. 

Victoria spent most her time crying. Aaron meant a lot to her. He was there for her through most things and she was there for him. They were so close. She'd never get to see his cute little face again. 

Paddy hadn't heard the news yet. He was on a business trip in Germany. What a surprise he'd have when he gets back..

Most of the village were aware of Aaron's absence and truly wanted the trouble maker back. Their was nobody to steal a sticky bun, annoy the customers, take a bottle of milk from the milk mans van or to make comments on everything. Aaron was a major loss to village spirit.

* * * * * 

Debbie was sat on the sofa with Charity, both thinking of the same thing. Revenge.  
"I wanna burn down their house!" Debbie yelled   
"Oi, we don't wanna get out inside, right?" Charity said.  
"But Aaron put in the ground-"  
"Enough Debbie! If we're doing this, we make sure they know it was us, leave something to scar it and don't get caught."  
"Oh I'm gonna make sure she knows it was me.. I'll make sure she shivers at the thought of the Dingle family.."   
"Definitely, Aaron deserves it."  
"Oh god Mum, I miss him so much."  
"Me too love."

 

* * * * * 

Charity, Chas, Debbie, Cain, Sam, Zak, Lisa, Marlon and Adam were all sat in the Dingles Van, parked on the Whites' driveway.   
"I can't believe this still." Lisa cried  
"Please, plesse dont. I can't!" Zak wailed  
"Let's do this!" Adam whispered 

They all darted out of the van and ran up the driveway.  
"This don't feel right.." chas muttered   
"You know, if Aaron was here, and it was one of us, he'd be in there, probably being held back from strangling her" Adam said, tears falling. Chas nodded. 

 

"Right, now into places." Cain whispered   
Everyone set off In deifferent directions  
Cain, Chas and Charity all snuck round the house looking for a way in. Cain grinned when the back door was unlocked.   
"Idiots.." he whispered  
"Your hated by 1/2 the village and you just leave your doors unlocked?" 

Adam and Sam strolled around the house then they saw her.   
Chrissie was standing at a stables door. Adam and Sam lunged forward and grabbed her, holding a bar to her side, as a threat.   
"Oh my.. let go of me!" She shouted, while being led back down the path, into the house. 

Adam and Sam sat her down on a kitchen chair and immediately taped her arms, legs and mouth. Then, each took a seat and Adam sent the message, 

12.03am | Adam~ 'Chrissie tied up in kitchen'

After Cain get the message, he, Charity and Chas set off into the house, using the front door.   
"Start smashing. Don't leave a thing unbroken." Cain mumbled, handing Charity and Chas two metal bars. They starting swinging for things in no time. Cain sent a message, 

11.10am | Cain~ 'Girls are smashing the place. I'm gonna go look round for the other two'   
11.13am | Marlon| 'Great. I will bring in the bag."

Marlon made his way into the house with a black bag. He strolled into the kitchen where Chrissie was and handed Adam the bag. Adam left and went to join Cain and Marlon took his place.

Adam sent his message,   
11.21am | Adam~ 'All in place. Come in.'

Debbie grinned. She couldn't wait for this..  
"Right Zak, Cmon it's time. Lisa your on watch, yeah?" Debbie said  
"Yes, I'll ring you if anyone turns up." Lisa mumbled  
"Let's go Debs." Zak muttered, getting out of the van. Both of them walked into the house and into the sitting room to join Cain

"Just Chrissie in?" Debbie asked. Cain nodded.   
"Damn, its okay, we can wait." She added

So they did. Chas, Charity, Cain, Debbie, Zak and Adam all sat in the sitting room, bars in hand, waiting. Marlon and Sam sat with Chrissie in the kitchen, waiting.

The front door opened 40 minutes later and Rebecca and Lawrence came through with loads of bags, laughing away. Rebecca walked into the sitting room and dropped all her bags when she saw the Dingle clan and sitting in her sitting room staring back at her.   
Adam was hid behind the door, behind Rebecca. 

"Now." Cain shouted. Adam jumped from behind the door and grabbed her, holding the bar by his side.   
"L-Let G-Go!" Rebecca shouted. Lawrence came in too and gasped at the scene playing before his eyes.   
"Get out!" He demanded. Cain got up and strolled over to him and whispered, "Make us."

Lawrence went to call the police but the phone wires were cut.   
"See, how did we know that'd be your first move? Good idea Adam, cutting the wires." Cain muttered  
He held his metal bar out to Lawrence and shouted, "Sit Down!" 

All the Dingles got up and stood with Cain as Lawrence sat down. Adam then pushed Rebecca over too. 

"What is it you want, money?" Lawrence questioned   
"WHAT WE WANT IS AARON! THROWING MONEY AT EVERYTHING DOESNT MAKE IT BETTER, YOU KNOW! CAN MONEY GET MY SON BACK..? NO! NO I CANT! HES GONE..BECAUSE OF HER! THAT STUPID BLOND GIRL! HOW MUCH I WANT TO STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH, YOU COW!" Chas roared, tears flowing. Charity pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm sorry." Rebecca said, smiling   
"SORRY DOESNT BRING HIM BACK!" Zak yelled, pointing his finger at her  
"Why are you doing this, it won't bring him back." Lawrence mumbled  
"Why are we doing this? Because we're family! Our Aaron didn't deserve what you did. Yeah he was annoying and had a smart mouth, but we loved him anyway. We love him. It'd be the same if it was any of us, even Adam, he's close to the family." Cain muttered

"You don't know what family is. Let me tell you. You stick up for eachother, you care for eachother, cover for eachother, we do anything for eachother, we confront one another when their out of line, we listen to eachother and give advice, we ruin anyone who's hurting one of us-"  
"So your gonna hurt us?" Lawrence questioned  
"His voice is irritating me, it never stops. Tape." Zak said  
Adam got tape and taped his mouth. 

"Where's Chrissie?" Rebecca asked, looking worried   
"Oh yes, her. Go get her will you Charity.." Cain whispered. Charity smrirked, knowing what he meant..  
She walked into the kitchen , grabbed Chrissie by the hair and dragged her along. Rebecca gasped when they hit inti the sitting room. Charity threw Chrissie onto the sofa beside Rebecca, Rebecca's removed Chrissies tape.   
"YOUR CRAZY!" She yelled   
"Thank you.." Charity smiled 

Chas stepped forward. Rebeca gulped.   
"You know, I used feel bad for you when you moved because nobody like you. Truth is your a paracite.."   
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for him to die!"  
"Blah, Blah, Blah"  
"Seriously, let me speak!"   
"NO!" Chas roared, then smacked Rebecca across the face. "OW!" She squealed. Chas laughed in her face, "Worse to come darling.."   
"YOU TOOK AARON AWAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HES BEEN THROUGH! NO IDEA! HES BEEN DROPPED ONCE OR TWICE, BEATEN AND LETS NOT FORGET HE WAS FIGHTING HIS DAD IN COURT JUST BEFORE YOU ARRIVED!" Debbie roared  
"Let us go, and I'll get you money.." Chrissie whispered   
"MONEY! THATS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! WE DONT WANT YOUR DIRTY MONEY!" Debbie shouted  
"Fine. Take Rebecca. Leave dad alone, he has heart problems." Chrissie muttered  
"CHRISSIE!" Rebecca yelled, punching her  
"Look at dad! Look!"   
"I don't care! I'm not going anywhere with these sychos!"  
"FOR DAD!"  
"NO WAY!"  
"BECCA PLEASE, JUST DO WHATEVER THEY ASK!"  
"But they want me dead!"  
"Becca!"  
"No,no"  
"REBECCA!"  
"FINE! FINE! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
"Your coming for a drive" Zak whispered  
"So you can leave me the dead at the side of a road?" Revecca asked  
"Oh no, I wanted to, but appearantly.." Chas muttered 

Adam took Rebecca by the arm.   
"Say your goodbyes." He whispered  
"What? I'm not coming back?"   
"Hopefully not.."   
Rebecca gulped and turned around to Chrissie and Lawrence.   
"G-Goodbye.. whatever happens., I deserve it.. Aaron's innocent and.. and I- I- I took him away.." " she muttered. 

They led her out to the van and sat her in the back. Cain and Adam at either side.   
"Who was the man?"   
"What?"  
"Who was the man?"  
"Mark Simons. He was put away for life for murdering a women recently.."   
"Oh, Mark Simons.. I'll have to pay him a visit.." 

They pulled up at the Dingle house.   
"Now, you stay in there until I talk to Mark Simons.." Cain said, pudding Rebecca into a barn. 

* * * * * 

Cain was sat with Mark Simons 2 days later.   
"Mark.."  
"Stranger.."  
"I'm Cain Dingle."  
"What do I owe the honour?"  
"You. Rebecca White. She hired you."  
"I've no idea what your talking about.."  
"Give over, your Inside for life anyway, let us get her put behind bars. She's 19 so it'll be allowed. I don't usually say this but please help me get justice fir my nephew.. Just admit that she hired you.."  
"Fine. What's in it for me?"  
"10 grand?"  
"That'll keep me going in here. Yeah. I'll do it."  
"Thank you, you've no idea what this means to my family.."

* * * * * 

"Rebecca? Get ready, we've got somewhere to be.."  
"What?"  
"Into the van"  
Rebecca got in.   
They had a short drive, then the van stopped.   
"You dare lie and I'll kill your father and sister, then come for you!"  
Rebeca nodded. Then she saw where she was. The Police Station.   
"What's stopping me from telling them you have me held captive?"  
"As I said, I'd kill you and your poxy little family.."  
"Right, right."   
"Now go. Oh and Rebecca, tell Mark hi from me" Cain says smirking.   
"Shit."

* * * * * 

In the interview room Rebecca got ready to speak.   
"I killed Aaron Livesy.."

* * * * *

The station took her and Marks story's and they matched so a case was formed.   
The court was next week. Both of them are held inside until then. 

* * * * * 

Cain knocked on the Whites' house. Lawrence answered.  
"10 grand"  
"What?"  
"I want 10 grand"  
"I want Rebecca"  
"And I want Aaron"  
"Fine. 10 grand. But tell me, where's Rebecca?"  
"Satiation. Court next Tuesday.."  
"Oh no! You made her confess!"  
"Did you think we'd just beat her to a pulp?"  
"Something like that.."  
"Locked her in a barn, contacted the hit man and got them to confess. Now I need 10 grand."  
Lawrence wrote a cheaque and handed it to Cain.   
"Thanks"

* * * * * 

Cain went back to the Dingle home and gave them all the update. Chas burst out in tears. Now that has to wait till Tuesday. 

TBC?


	7. As time goes on..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court day is here!  
> Will Aaron get the justice he truly deserves??

The verdict was echoing in everyone's mind, 

"Rebecca White, I grant you 15 years in prison, reduced to 12 because of your guilty plea and if behaviours good."

 

Everyone in the stand cheered except for Lawrence.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll get you out!" He roared after her.

Debbie sniggered, "Good luck with that! She's better off in there! I told her if I ever came face/to-face with her again, I'd strangle her!" 

Chas stepped forward.

"At least you can visit your kid.." she mumbled, wiping her eyes. Lisa put a comforting arm around her.

The Dingles all gathered in the pub. All feeling down and angry.

"I still can't come to terms with it!" Adam wailed.

"Aw, Adam, love.." Chas muttered, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I know he could be irritating, but I wouldn't change him for the world, really. He's still my nephew and I love him.." Cain whispered, tearing up. 

Debbid placed her head on her fathers shoulder. 

"I'll never forget him." Zak added.

"That'd be impossible. He was so funny, kind, lazy, amazing, handsome, mischievous and he.. he was a Dingle boy.." Chas cried. Adam frowned. He missed his best mate..

Robert was sitting at the bar but heard every word. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Chrissie and Lawrence entered the room and everything fell silent.

"I hope Rebecca rots!" Sam yelled.

"There's no need for that!" Chrissie yelled

"Sammy!" Lisa shouted, smaking him on the back of the head.

"Thank you, Lisa." Lawrence smiled

"For?" She questioned.

"For defending us.."

Lisa laughed, "I wasn't. We just don't speak of that paracite you call your family." Lisa yelled.

"Do you eve know what family is! Debbie asked, smirking.

"Course, but there's no proper definition.." Lawrence piped up.

"Let me give you the run down." Cain suggested, standing up.

"Family.. It's the strongest thing to have. Family is the most important thing to have. Some people have it and don't understand it, like you. You think your family is all that and loving because you've the big house, the new clothes, the cars, the jobs, but really, your not happy. It's a fake smile. What matters is on the Inside! On the outside i look as if I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, but to my family, I'm different because I can be who I really am with them, because they won't judge, they'll listen to me, they'll be there, they won't never give up, they will understand.  Take our home for instance, it make not be modernly updated but it's full of love which is most important.." Cain explained. Mostly everyone in the bar was in shock at his speech. 

Diane started to clap and soon the full bar was clasping. Cain took a bow.     "Now get out!" He added.

 

********

 

The Woolpack was closed early as Chas, Cain, Lisa, Zak, Sam, Debbie, Adam, Victoria, Robert, Diane,  Marlon,  Belle and Charity headed over to the graveyard. 

They all stood round Aaron's grave. 

"Missing you too much, son." Chas whispered.

"Better be behaving up there, boy." Zak muttered. 

"Only you, only ever you." Robert mumbled, pressing a kiss to fingers, then his fingers to the headstone. 

' _Sleep tight, Aaron." Cain whispered, wiping his tear._

_THE END_


End file.
